Sir Ant the Gord
} Sir Ant the Gord is a White Knight of Falador. He serves as one of two lead commanders in a section of White Knights. Early Life Sir Ant the Gord was not always a White Knight, as you could imagine. He was born to a wealthy family on the island of Gordia, a small island located North of Miscellania and Etceteria, he was the only child of the is family. Ant's mother, Tanya was loving and caring; and his father, James was strict but still loved his son at end of the day. Ant's parents came from 2 very poor families, and worked their way up in the world by trading. His father had a way with words, and was able to haggle almost anything. He would always say "I could sell you a leather shoe for a million coins if you gave me 5 minutes". Ant's childhood was rather uneventful. That is until he turned 16. On his 16th birthday, his parents threw a large party for him to commemorate his transition from a boy to a man. (According to Gordian customs, a boy becomes a man at 16 years of age) During the party, Ant was given many gifts, and treated as a king. It was at this time that Tanya had begun to notice that her son was becoming spoiled. For 2 years after he became a "man" Tanya and James had noticed their son's downward spiral from an adorable child to that of an evil, pompus rich man. To counter Ant from losing sight of who he was and were he came from on his 18th birthday, Tanya came up with the idea to send Ant to his cousin in Varrock. His cousin, Mark was a poor man who made a living helping out farmers and other odd jobs of the sort. Ant was devastated when he found out he would be living with this "rabble" until he learned the value of a coin. He tried to resist going to Varrock, but his parents told him that if he doesn't do it, they'd disown him. Little did he know, that this would be far more beneficial to him than he thought. Ant's Life in Varrock Upon Ant's arrival to the mainland, he saw Mark waiting for him on the docks. The first thing Ant noticed about Mark was his clothes. Mark wore tattered rags, and smelled of alcohol. Ant thought to himself "what did I get myself into". For the next 3 months, Ant did odd jobs with his cousin, including digging holes, planting crops, and harvesting crops. It was during this time that Ant built some muscle mass due to the difficult farm work (he also developed somewhat of a tan, but it's not too noticable). One day, Ant and his cousin were on their way to help a farmer gather his harvest, when a rancher stopped them. The man told them that his name was Jeremiah and that he needed some steady workers to help him at his cattle ranch just outside of Lumbridge. Ant and Mark jumped on this opportunity for steady work, and began their jobs that day. (abandoning helping the other farmer in the process) For the next 2 months, Ant and Mark made below-modest wages working at the ranch, and eventually were able to acquire an apartment for themselves in Varrocks' slums. "It sure beats living on the streets." Ant said as they walked into the mouldy apartment. For (what would end up being) their last month in Varrock, Ant and Mark started saving up their money that they earned on the ranch. They had planned to buy a house with the money. Ant had wanted to buy a house partly because the apartment was horrible, but also so he could rub it in his parent's faces that making a living was not so hard. on Novtumber 18th, Ant and Mark were on their way to do some work for the rancher, when a group of 4 men armed with daggers stopped the two. They demanded that they both give them all of their money. When Mark said that they had none, the thieves were enraged and decided that they would kill the two since they were of no use to them. Ant and his cousin were beaten (Mark, beyond recognition). The thieves then put Ant and Mark side by side on their knees and tied their hands behind their backs. Ant looked over and had to watch in horror as one of the thieves grabbed Mark by his long, brown hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. The thief then put his dagger to Mark's throat and with one swift motion, pulled it towards the right, cutting Marks' trachea wide open. Ant was still watching, mouth agape, as the thieves pushed his cousin (gasping for air) to the ground, and into his own pool of blood. The thieves, enjoying the sight, watched Mark until his body became totally limp and all life ceased. They then turned their attention to Ant. The thief that slit Mark's throat wiped the blood off of the dagger onto his pant-leg. The thief then gave Ant a grizzly smile as he put the blood-stained dagger to Ant's throat. At that time, Ant closed his eyes and waited for the slash. When Ant did hear the slash, he opened his right eye, and looked up to see the thief holding on to the sharp end of a bloody blade through the middle of his chest. Ant then saw the blade retract from the mans' chest as he fell to the ground. Ant turned around to see the other thieves looking at a tall figure in shimmering armour. The man seemed to dwarf the remaining thieves. Intimidated beyond contemplation that the man that seemed to be their leader was killed, the thieves scattered, running into the woods and disappearing. The man put his huge (obviously two-handed) sword onto his back and pulled out a shiny dagger. He cut the ropes off of Ant's hands and Ant fell over because of his bad positioning. The man offered Ant a hand to help him get up. Ant took it and stood up, he then said "Thank you for saving my life." but the man did not respond. Ant then said "Is there any way I can repay you?" yet the man still said nothing, he seemed to be in a hurry as he redrew his sword and wiped the blood off of it. Ant finally said "Who are you?". The man finally replied in a deep voice through his visor "I'm a White Knight." he then resheathed his sword and ran off. Time to Go Back Home After seeing Mark get killed, Ant returned to the apartment, shaking and covered in spots of Mark's blood. Ant went just outside of the apartment to a water tap, and washed his cousin's blood off of himself. He then proceeded to pack all of the posessions he had into a small bag and he quickly left the apartment, without even paying that months' rent. Ant then hurriedly made his way back to the docks of Rellekka where he bought a dinghy with what coins he had left so he could sail back to Gordia. Upon arriving to Gordia, Ant pushed the dinghy up onto the shore of Gordia's South-Western coast and looked around in horror. Gordia was no more than a pile of rubble. The main keep was a large pile of bricks, and the wall was no more. Ant walked through where the main gate once stood tall and proud, but now a small clearing of rubble marked the walkway through the gate. Ant looked in amazement as he saw the frames of houses that his childhood friends had lived in just a few short years ago. As he walked the brick-studded and vine-ridden streets of Gordia, he started fearing the worst for his family. His fears were half-realised when he came upon his family's estate. He entered the now rusting gate and looked upon the pile of rubble that used to be his family's mansion. He sorted through the rubble looking for something... anything... He eventually came upon a small metal trinket that he remembers seeing his mother wear around her neck quite often, she had said it was a gift from his father. It was battered, but still kept it's basic form, so Ant decided to take it with him. He also took a few slightly tattered books he had read when he was a kid, placing all of these items in a small wooden box that he had to hammer back together. He realised that there were no survivors. At least not in Gordia anyways. Ant left Gordia on the dinghy, this time, with a new appreciation for life and what he had. On his trip back to the mainland, he studied the silver trinket, wondering where the necklace was that once held it to his mother's neck. Ant Joins the White Knights Ant decided that, upon his arrival to the mainland, he would look into the order of the man that saved him. His cousin was dead, and his family was Saradomin-knows-where, so natually, he had no where else to turn. As soon as he had gotten out of the dinghy, he asked a man at the docks about the man that saved him. "He had shimmering white amour." Ant said, and the man replied, "Oi. Those be them White Knights ye be speakin' of.". Ant asked the man where he could find these so-called "White Knights" and the man said there was a town in Asgarnia called Falador, and if Ant wanted to find the knights, that would be a good place to look. The year was 168 of the 5th Age. Ant made his way, slowly, to Falador. He hitched rides on different wagons on his way to Falador, and he begged for food to stay alive until reaching Falador. Upon his arrival to Falador, the first thing that presented itsself to Ant was the White Knights' large castle in the middle of the city. Ant, being tired, hungry, and in tattered clothing, and carrying a small box full of his belongings, walked across the bridge into the main courtyard of the castle. Ant was extremely tired from the trip, as he had not slept since arrival to the mainland. Ant collapsed in a small corner of the South-Western courtyard. Ant awoke just as the sun was setting to a man nudging his shoulder. "Get up, you can't sleep here." the man said. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired from my trip here." Ant said. The man replied "Oh really? What's your name, lad?". Ant said "My name's Ant. My parents never told me my full first name.". The man said "Fair enough.", and offered a hand to help Ant up. Ant got up and dusted himself off, and the man noticed that Ant could use a shower and some new clothes, so he helped Ant inside of the barracks of the castle. "Go take a shower and come back here when you're done." the man said. Ant nodded his head and took a shower. Upon coming out wearing nothing but a towel, the man said, "here, take these.", and threw Ant a set of White Knight Fatigues. Ant put them on in the next room and came out to the man. "You can wear those until you leave, then I'll be needing them back." he said. Ant replied, "Uhh.. Sir, I umm. I want to stay here.". The man replied "This isn't a hotel, kid. This is a military installation, not fit for civilians.". At that moment, Ant realised that the man he was talking to must have been a White Knight. Ant quickly saluted to the man and said, "Ant reporting for duty, Sir!". The man looked Ant over and said, "So, you wanna be a White Knight, huh?". Ant told him about the knight that saved his life and said that's why he wanted to join the knights. (he left out his family and Gordia) After this, the man said "Well, kid. you at least know an officer when you see one. I'll allow you in as a squire.". Ant smiled and saluted to the man. The man turned around to leave the barracks when Ant said, "Wait, Sir. What's your name?". The man turned around, slightly dumbfounded that Ant picked now of all times to ask his name. "You can call me Sir Bool." He replied. "Now, pick a bunk that isn't already taken and get some sleep, your training starts tomorrow...". Ant nodded at him and picked the bunk that was the farthest to the South. He went outside and grabbed his box, which was next to where he had slept, then he put the box under his bunk. He then went to sleep, preparing for the next day. Ant the Gord becomes Sir Ant the Gord Ant's squire training under Sir Bool was pretty typical of that of other squires he had trained. Ant went through the squire training normally, and was eventually knighted. He rose throught the enlisted ranks quickly, settling down at the rank of Partisan. Ant was an able fighter, but he did not prefer combat. He believes that he should only fight when it's necessary, and as such doesn't go actively looking for trouble. Ant lost his rank during the "Downfall" period of the section. Shortly after the leaders changed, though, Ant's rank was reinstated. During the time that his rank was gone, Ant decided he'd settle down in Falador in case he was ever needed again, and he bought a house in Falador's Eastern square. He is in his house when he's not on duty/in the barracks. Shortly after his reinstatement into the White Knights, Ant requested that he be promoted to the rank of Armourer of the section (which, at one time was the lowest-ranking officer). Upon seeing the boys' zeal, Sir Bool decided to honour his request, and promoted him to the rank of Armourer. Sir Bool taught Ant almost everything he knows about being an Armourer, due to his past experience as one. Ant was recently promoted to the rank of Captain after the officers of the White Knights (apparently) noticed that he was doing a splendid job as the armourer and decided to give him a promotion. After the abolition of the Armourer rank, and the subsequent institution of the Lieutenant rank, Sir Bool decided to make Ant the section's Head Armourer, under Sir Vyvin, of course. The Battle of Lumbridge Sir Ant the Gord was the head armourer on the field during the Battle of Lumbridge, with his superior, Sir Vyvin, choosing instead to stay at Falador Castle. He was responsible for repairing the knights' armour, and weapons. As far as combat goes, well Ant prefered not to engage in combat unless needed. Ant's temporary forge was located a little ways directly to the West of Saradomin himself, where he could often be found repairing armour then delivering it to the Quartermaster for distribution when he's not in Falador gathering materials/scraps to use for the armour at the battle. Ant took part in an engagement once on the field of battle. This engagement was meant to push the Zamorakian forces all the way up to the gates of their own camp. Ant commanded the main force of White Knights while one of his good friend/apprentice Sir Brutus commanded a second group. The attack was also helped in part by the White Knights' Kandarinian allies. The attack was a basic three-pronged attack, Ant's group went up the middle, Brutus' group pushed up the right flank, and the Kandarinains took the left flank. The attack was a narrow victory for the White Knights. Many injuries were sustained, and even a few deaths. Ant himself was incapacitated towards the end of the battle. After which, his injuries caused him to be in a coma for 4 days. Ant awoke in the barracks to learn that he'd been stabbed in the chest, and his nose broken. Ant has mostly recovered from his injuries. Personality/Appearance Sir Ant the Gord stands moderately sized at 5'11". He's built a with a little muscle, but he's definately no Hercules. Ant's skin has a slightly brown tinge to it due to his time on the farm/ranch. Ant has had the same style of hair as far back as he can remember. When he's not wearing his armour, Ant will usually wear the official White Knight Fatigues. Elsewise, He'll wear a green vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. Ant almost always wears his red cape, even when off duty. He assumes since he worked hard to earn that rank, he deserves to show it at least most of the time. Ant will usually try to be kind and curteous, as he is bound and determined not to become the man he was before he was sent to Varrock. Although, he can and will blow up if angered enough. Ant is a very capable fighter, as mentioned before. He has several Kinshra kills under his belt, and is not afraid to take one of them on if he sees them in the streets. Trivia *Ant the Gord was made and is played by Sir Ant Gord. *Ant the Gord got his name by stealing it from his best friend when they played a LAN game, who (on a whim) chose the name Knoll the Gord. *Ant's brown headband has a small blood stain on it from Marz Arven, as it was used to stop her from bleeding from her head. (there were no bandages present) *The reason that Ant's White Knight history is somewhat lacking is because Sir Ant Gord doesn't have much time to rp, and as such, hasn't made too much history. *Sir Ant Gord started playing RuneScape in 2005 under the username The Ant22. *Ant's character is difficult to get angry, he'll usually be in a good mood. Once you lose his trust, however, It's gone. And there'll be no getting it back to the way it was before. Gallery VyeAntKairi.png|Captain Ant, shown wearing his red cloak, with his superior officer, Commander Vye Ver, and his subordinate, Lieutenant Kairi. VyeAntKairi2.png|Captain Ant, shown wearing his red cloak, with his superior officer, Commander Vye Ver, and his subordinate, Lieutenant Kairi. TKWKLine.png|Captain Ant, fourth from the left, with his superior officer, Commander Vye Ver, and his subordinate, Lieutenant Kairi, defending the Saradomin Headquarters during the Battle of Lumbridge alongside two Temple Knights. ant_the_gord_by_tzo_kaja-d7pk5wf.jpg|A drawing of Commander Ant the Gord by Tzo-Kaja|link=http://tzo-kaja.deviantart.com/art/Ant-The-Gord-466194399 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Saradominist Category:Military Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Knight Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:Warrior